Caliene Meredith
History Enlisted in the Military after High School in 1998 with Distinctions in Science, Languages, Math, and Physical Education. She then worked her way through online college courses throughout her first three years of Military training. She is one of a handful (literally) of Translators working for NEST. She previously worked alongside Lennox’s Squad in 2002 in Afghanistan when she helped take out a group of insurgents that were attacking an Army Base. She can translate anything in English (main), Mandarin, Spanish (joked with Fig in 2002 - drove Lennox and Epps crazy), Arabic, French, Italian, and Gaelic - from her mothers side of the family. Current Happenings Is stationed at the Washington D.C. NEST Base, and has recently met with Interceptor, who was brought to them by members from FLAG and Knight Industries, and is helping him to settle in whilst getting used to his new posting. She has been helping him intergrate into the Autobots. She has surprised him with her ability to talk in different languages and that she enjoyed puzzles and riddles. Prime agreed to her and Interceptor becoming Charge and Guardian. Personality Has a warped sense of humor, although payback will be a bitch to any who prank her. She can be serious when the time calls for it and is willing to give up her life if it means saving a member of her team or an innocent bystander. Has a love of Cats and owns a Maine Coon Cat called Black Magick, who lives with her on the base - her cat has been nicknamed the ’Pest Controller’ due to the lack of vermin running around and attacking the food stores. Has had a cat of some kind since she grew up in a Military family and adopted one in each Base that her folks were stationed at stating at the age of 5 years ‘that any animal required a home and family of some sort.’ She loves her family, who are all military except for her Cousin Miles, but he is a student in school/college/university - and he runs from violence. She cares for her family and friends with a force like no other and dares anyone to take her family from her - they will regret it. Quotes "My Guns, My Rules: So Start Running!" "I can cuss at you in 7 different Langauges and still blow you up!" Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) * Kathleen Meredith - Mother, aged 52 * Richard Meredith - Father, aged 53 * George and Michael - Twin Brothers, aged 21 * Miles Stracchino - Cousin, age 19 * Reginald Simmons - Uncle, age unknown, but used to work for Sector Seven. Friends * Interceptor * Notitia * Lennox * Sideswipe * Jazz * Sunstreaker Neutrals * Enemies * Megatron * Sector Seven Members * Galloway Strengths and Skills * Good with weapons * Can follow orders (if they are from her immediate superior or the President) * Has no fear of heights * Can swim well * Can fight against a man just as well as another man (SpecOps Training) Weaknesses and Flaws * Chocolate * Blowing stuff up ( is this truely a weakness?) * Her Guns Weapons Proficient with: M-24 7.62mm SWS (preferred weapon), The Barrett M82A1, USAS-12, Fabrique National P90, M9 9mm pistol, Fabrique National Five-Seven pistol, MP-5, M249 (minimi para). C-4 Explosives DET Cord and Timers Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information * Distinguishing marks - Rose Tattoo on her Left shoulder, Celtic Knot on Right Ankle, and a curled up dragon on her lower back with the words ‘Protector’ underneath it in Gaelic. *'Fears:' Losing her family and friends to something that she could have helped stop from happening. *She previously worked alongside Lennox’s Squad in 2002 in Afghanistan when she helped take out a group of insurgents that were attacking an Army Base. *She can translate anything in English (main), Mandarin, Spanish (joked with Fig in 2002 - drove Lennox and Epps crazy), Arabic, French, Italian, and Gaelic - from her mothers side of the family. *Voice Claim: Jolene Blalock - Vulcan Sub-Commander T'Pol on Star Trek: Enterprise (2001) *Dialogue Color: color=008080 = 008080 /color *Theme Songs: #1: Lady Gaga - Edge of Glory and #2: Nickleback - Burn It To The Ground